Christmas Spirit
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: It's almost Christmas but Edward and Winry just can't seem to get along...until Al buts in. After Brotherhood. EdWin


_It's Christmas time bros! So I just had to write a Christmas EdWin story! I love this couple so much it just had to be done! I just decided to make this story a little ironic. I don't know if you'll think it's very ironic. But I amused myself with this story idea. Maybe I'm just a narcissist. Who knows. Anyway, this is some EdxWinry fluffy goodness with some devious Al sprinkled in. So how wonderful! It's just so fluffy! ; w ; _

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! _

_Disclaimer: I am no cow. I am Santa Clause. :D _

* * *

><p>Christmas. It was Christmas time. Edward didn't mind getting presents but the cold snow pissed him off. Not that he didn't enjoy snow; it just made his port ache. It also reminded him of Briggs, the beam in his stomach, and that damned Kimbley. That was all behind him now though. His brother was in one piece and he had Winry by his side. But December 23rd was a day Edward Elric would certainly remember...<p>

"Edward! You messed this up!" Winry sneered at him.

"It's a fucking sandwich, Win! How the hell did I mess it up!"

"There's too much mustard on here!"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes! I am, damn it!"

Alphonse stumbled into the room drowsily, "What's going on _now_?"

Winry began to whine, small tears welding in her eyes, "Edward messed up my sandwich!"

Ed felt a pang in his heart, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't cry! I'll fix it! I should know better than to treat you like this when _it's that time of the month._"

Winry glared at him, "I'm _not_ PMSing, Ed!"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure... That explains all the _fucking mood swings!_"

"I can't help it! And I've been throwing up lately too! I'm tired and hurting! I just wanted a stupid sandwich without a lot of mustard okay!"

Al decided it was time to intervene, "Shut up. Both of you. Do you realize how ridiculous you are both being? You are acting like five year olds because of a stupid sandwich. You have both been fighting for no good apparent reason lately. So Winry, you go out to your tool shed and find something to tinker with and Ed you go get some firewood from behind there. Okay?"

"Fine..." The two adults grumbled in unison.

Edward did _not_ want to go out in the snow, but getting out of the house might do him some good for a little bit. All he had to do was get some firewood behind the tool shed, easy enough right?

He and Winry both awkwardly walked side by side to the tool shed. Winry stepped inside to look through her box of tools to find _something_ to do. Edward glided past her in the snow and made his way behind the shed. His leg was stiff as hell, but he could still move it. He gathered a few logs into a wheel barrow behind the shed then carefully rolled it towards the house. With firewood in one hand, Edward made his attempt to open the door with his free hand. Just one problem, Alphonse had locked the door. _That little shit..._ Edward hissed in his mind.

Winry frolicked up behind him, "Edward, it's cold, open the door."

"I can't." He sneered, the cold air showing his breath.

"What do you mean you _can't_?"

"Alphonse locked us out, damn it."

Winry shivered, "What! O-Out here in the c-cold?" Her teeth were chattering. Edward might hate cold weather but he could stand it. Winry on the other hand, she got cold quickly. He sat down on the doormat, pulling the blonde girl with him. Ed wrapped his arms around his fiancé and rubbed his strong hands up and down her arms. Winry's entire frame was shaking and her teeth continued to chatter.

"I'm sorry for earlier..." The ex-alchemist mumbled.

"I-It's my fault, I'm an i-idiot." His mechanic replied.

A small smiled and chuckled escaped Edward, "Did we really fight over a sandwich?"

Winry shook her head, "N-No. We fought over m-mustard."

This made Ed's chuckle increase and he snuggled her closer. Then he growled, "I'm still killing Al when we get back inside."

The blonde girl wrapped her arms around his neck, "I-I won't protest. I'm seriously c-cold."

"I could give you my coat..."

"I already have mind, and I don't want you to freeze either."

"But I can tolerate the cold. I was in Briggs, remember?"

"I was in Briggs too, remember?" She retorted.

"Okay yeah. You got me." He placed his head on top of hers. Looking up he then saw something that caught his attention. His smirked, "He really is a little shit."

Winry stirred and gazed up at him, "Hmm?"

"Look up there." Edward directed her, pointing to the doorway.

She smiled, "Mistletoe."

"That's probably the only way we're getting back into that house, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Fine by me..." Edward cupped her chin, lifting it up for him to press his lips to hers. Winry didn't protest, only returning his kiss, sort of glad they were locked outside now. Suddenly they heard a click and the door crack open. The blonde male grabbed the firewood and his fiancé's hand, pulling her inside with him.

* * *

><p>"Edward!" Winry called from the upstairs bathroom.<p>

Edward blinked at the sound of his name, "Hmm? Yeah?"

"Could you come up here for a moment?"

"Um, yeah sure!" He replied.

Making his way to the upstairs bathroom he certainly wasn't expecting what he was in for. Winry was standing there in one of _his_ shirts and underwear only. He tried not to sputter or react in anyway. Ed only smiled and came up behind her noticing something in her hand, "What is it?"

"Remember those mood swings I've been having?"

"How could I forget?" He murmured.

She growled holding up whatever it was in her hand to him, "Look."

Edward's mouth and throat suddenly felt dry, that was a pregnancy test, and it was a positive one too. "Winry..."

She turned around to him, tears of joy stinging her eyes, "We're going to be parents Ed!"

He smiled, "That we are..." He brought her into a tight embrace.

_Winry was __pregnant.__ What a Christmas this was going to turn out to be... _


End file.
